parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Written (Frozen) Series
Young_Jade.jpeg|Young Jade as Young Anna Jade arctic dogs.png|Jade as Teenage/Adult Anna Vixey_as_a_Fox_Cub.png|Young Vixey as Young Elsa Vix.jpg|Vix as Teenage/Adult Elsa Bronyx_Zoo_TV_Series_Fennec_Fox.png|Fennec Fox as Young Kristoff Swifty arctic dogs.png|Swifty as Adult Kristoff Polar-bear-cub.jpg|Polar Bear Cub as Young Sven Pb arctic dogs.png|PB as Adult Sven Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) as Casey Jr.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Olaf Darth Vader..jpg|Darth Vader as Pabbie Yoda_SWSB.png|Yoda as Pabbie (As an Extra) Star-Wars-Jedis.jpg|Various Jedi as Trolls Otto Van Walrus.jpg|Otto Van Walrus as Prince Hans Black adam.jpg|Black Adam as Duke of Weaselton King Harold (Shrek 2).png|King Harold as Oaken Scorpion MK11 3.png|Scorpion as Marshmellow Spirit.jpg|Spirit as Sitron Batman (Justice League) as Humbert The Huntsman.png|Bruce Wayne/Batman as Mattias Teen Titans vs Justice League.jpg|Justice League as Arrendale Guards Captain Marvel.jpg|Captain Marvel as Yelena Spider-Man-Peter B. Parker in Spider-Man- Into the Spider-Verse (2018).jpg|Spider-Man as Ryder BlackWidowUR1.jpg|Black Widow as Honeymaren Pp5qq7iisexdlzwp0iay.jpg|Avengers as Northuldra Chase_from_Paw_Patrol_as_Thomas.jpg|Chase as Prince Agnarr RDbodi.PNG|Bodi as King Agnarr RITA.png|Rita as Princess Iduna RDdarma.PNG|Darma as Queen Iduna Fleegle Bingo Drooper & Snorky (The Banana Splits Show) as Droopy.jpg|The Banana Splits as Bruni Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee as The Nokk Peppa pig splat.png|Peppa Pig as Gale Ninja Stom Rangers.Jpg.jpg|Various Power Rangers as Earth Giants Character linnux.png|Linnux as King Runeard Iron Man as Shrek In Armored.jpg|Iron Man as Northuldra Leader The Hyenas and the Foosas (The Lion King and Madagascar).jpg|Fossas and Hyenas as Wolves The Conductor.jpg|Conductor as Kai Dory-finding-nemo-48.5.jpg|Dory as Gerda My_trainsona_saga_by_dustyfan-daa8d2a.png|Trains as Reindeers Plot 1 Princess Vix of Arendelle possesses magic powers that allow her to control and create ice and snow, often using them to play with her younger sister, Jade. After Vix accidentally injures Vix with her magic, their parents, King Bodi and Queen Darma, take both siblings to a colony of Jedi Knights led by Darth Vader. He heals Jade, but alters her memories so that she forgets about Vix's magic. Yoda warns Vix that she must learn to control her powers, and that fear will be her greatest enemy. Bodi and Darma isolate both sisters within the castle, closing the castle gates to their subjects. In an effort to protect her sister from her increasingly unpredictable powers, Vix ceases all contact with Jade creating a rift between them. When the sisters are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. Following her twenty-first birthday, Vix is to be crowned queen of Arendelle. She is terrified, however, that the kingdom's citizens might find out about her powers and fear her. The castle gates open to the public and visiting dignitaries for the first time in years. Among them are the scheming Black Adam and the dashing Prince Otto Van Walrus of the Southern Isles, the latter of whom Jade falls in love with at first sight. Calhoun's coronation takes place without incident, but she still remains distant from Jade. Otto proposes to Jade, but Vix objects. Hurt and confused, Jade protests, begging Vix to explain her fear and isolation. The emotional strain causes Vix to accidentally unleash her powers before the court. Branded a monster by Otto, Vix flees to the North Mountain, where she finally acknowledges her powers, building a palace of ice in which to live a hermit life. In the process, however, her magic unintentionally engulfs Arendelle in an eternal winter. Jade ventures out to find Vix and end the winter, leaving Otto in command. She gets lost, collecting supplies at Wandering King Harold's shop. She meets an ice harvester named Swifty and his bear, PB, convincing them to take her to the mountains. An attack by hyenas leads to Swifty's sleigh being destroyed. On foot, they meet Thomas, a cheerful blue tank Engine brought to life unknowingly by Vix, who offers to lead them to her. When Jade's horse returns to Arendelle without her, Otto sets out to find Merida and Calhoun accompanied by Black Adam's minions, who have secret orders to kill Vix. Reaching the ice palace, Jade reunites with Vix. When Jade reveals what has become of Arendelle, a horrified Vix confesses she does not know how to undo her magic. Her fear causes her powers to manifest themselves once more and she accidentally freezes Jade's heart, poisoning her. Vix creates a giant Ninja named Scorpion, who chases Jade, Swifty, and Thomas away. Realizing the effects of Vix's spell on Jade, Swifty takes her to the Jedi Knights, his adoptive family. Darth Vader and Yoda reveals that Jade will freeze solid unless "an act of true love" reverses the spell. Swifty races Jade back home so Otto can give her true love's kiss. Otto and his men reach Vix's palace, defeating Scorpion and capturing Vix. Jade is delivered to Otto but, rather than kissing her, Otto instead reveals that he has actually been plotting to seize the throne of Arendelle by eliminating both sisters. He locks Jade in a room to die, and then manipulates the dignitaries into believing that Vix killed her, but not before they were married. Otto orders the queen's execution, only to discover she has escaped her detention cell. Thomas free Jade, and they venture into the blizzard outside to meet Swifty, whom Thomas have revealed is in love with her. Otto confronts Vix outside, claiming that she killed Jade, causing Vix to break down and abruptly stop the storm. Jade spots Otto about to kill Vix; she leaps in the way and freezes solid, stopping him. Devastated, Jade hugs and mourns over her sister, who thaws out, her heroism constituting "an act of true love". Realizing that love is the key to controlling her magic, Vix ends the winter and gives Thomas his own snow flurry to survive the warmer climate. Otto is arrested and exiled from the kingdom for his attempted assassination, while Black Adam's trade links with Arendelle are cut off. Jade gives Swifty a new sleigh and the two kiss. Both sisters are reunited and Vix promises never to lock the castle gates again. Plot 2 King Bodi of Arendelle tells a story to his young children, Vix and Jade, that their grandfather, King Linnux, established a treaty with the neighboring tribe of Avengers by building a dam in their homeland, the Enchanted Forest. However, a fight occurs, resulting in Linnux's death. The battle enrages the elemental spirits of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air of the forest. The spirits disappear and a wall of mist traps everyone in the Enchanted Forest. Bodi barely escapes due to the help of an unknown savior. Three years after her coronation, Vix celebrates autumn in the kingdom with Jade, Thomas the Tank Engine, Swifty the ice harvester, and his bear PB. When Vix hears a mysterious voice calling out to her, she follows it and unintentionally awakens the elemental spirits, who disrupt Arendelle, forcing everyone in the kingdom to evacuate. Darth Vader, Yoda and the Jedi Knights arrive at Arendelle, and Yoda informs that they must set things right by discovering the truth about the kingdom's past. Vix, Jade, Thomas, Swifty and PB embark to the Enchanted Forest, following the mysterious voice. After the mist parts at Vix's touch, the Air spirit, Peppa Pig, appears and sweeps everyone in its vortex. Vix stops it, forming a set of ice sculptures. The sisters discover the sculptures are images from their father's past and that their mother, Queen Darma, was a Avengers and was the one who had saved Bodi. They encounter the Avengers and the Justice League who are still in conflict with one another before the Fire spirit appears. Vix discovers the spirit to be an agitated magical The Banana SPlits, and calms it down. Vix and Jade arrange a truce between the Justice League and the Avengers by explaining that their mother was Zootopian and their father was Musician. They later learn the existence of a fifth spirit who will unite people and the magic of nature. Vix, Jade, and Thomas continue to head north, leaving Swifty and PB behind. They find their parents' wrecked ship and a map with a route to Ahtohallan, a mythical river told by their mother to contain all explanations of the past. Vix sends Jade and Thomas to safety and continues alone. She encounters and tames the Autobot, the Water spirit who guards the sea to Ahtohallan. Reaching Ahtohallan, Vix discovers that the voice calling to her was Darma; that her powers were gifted by nature because of Darma's selfless act of saving Bodi; and that Vix herself is the fifth spirit. Vix then learns that the dam was built as a ruse to reduce the Superhero's resources because of King Linnux's dislike of the tribe's connection with magic and intention to incorporate the region into his kingdom. She also learns he was the one who initiated the conflict by killing Iron Man. Vix sends this information to Jade before becoming frozen due to venturing into the most dangerous part of Ahtohallan. This in turn causes Thomas to fade away. Jade receives Vix's message and concludes that the dam must be destroyed for peace to be restored. Vix finds and awakens the gigantic Power Rangers Earth spirits and lures them towards the dam. The Power Rangers hurl boulders aimed at Jade which destroy the dam, sending a flood down the fjord to the kingdom. Vix thaws out and returns to Arendelle, diverting the flood and saving the kingdom. As the wall of mist disappears, Vix reunites with Jade and revives Thomas. Swifty asks Jade to marry him and she accepts. Vix explains that she and Jade are now the bridge between the people and the magical spirits. Jade becomes the new Queen of Arendelle, while Vix becomes the protector of the Enchanted Forest, who regularly visits Arendelle as peace has been restored. Category:Frozen Movie Spoofs Category:Frozen II Movie Spoofs Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Spoofs for Sale